Alone
by New Quality
Summary: Being alone has made Gaara cold and harden inside again. He needs clousure how will a little trip to the hero's stone help him? Can be more if you ask.


Alone, a word that caused so much pain for Gaara was slowly fading from his mind. Well everything was fading from his mind because Gaara was losing conciseness. A wound that hasn't healed yet is what you could call being alone, actually a wound that hasn't healed yet is the wound Gaara just inflicted on himself. A wound that will never completely heal is the wound of being alone. It's like every time the wound is healing someone throws salt on it. Garra's learned to cope with the wound of being alone. To do so he just makes more wounds on his body to make it seem like being alone is just an ordinary wound. The other wounds make the wound of being alone seem smaller than it is.

There was a short period of time in Gaara's life when his wound almost closed. Thanks to Akatsuki though a pound of salt was poured in that wound re-opening it and making it way bigger then it had ever been before. First Gaara lost Yashamaru then came his father not that he really cared about his dad. Next he lost his siblings Temari, Kankurou, and Matsuri. Matsuri wasn't really his family but she was close enough to be considered family. Well next came the untimely death of Sasuke. Gaara really didn't care about Sasuke it was just what happen because of Sasuke. Since Sasuke was killed at the hands of Itachi, Naruto wanted revenge. Just like Sasuke did Naruto left the village but instead of going to some evil Sannin Naruto went straight for Itachi. Obviously the outcome did not go as planned Naruto was killed and Gaara felt at fault for this.

What was even worst was Gaara had a huge infatuation with Naruto. The person that saved him from the darkness that was himself. No Gaara didn't have an infatuation with Naruto he loved him, and yet know he hated him and all his family for leaving him. Gaara was back in the darkness. I guess you could think of his family as light bulbs Naruto being the brightest of all. When one of the light bulbs went out the darkness came closer. Gaara had no more family left which meant he was in complete and total darkness. He didn't even have Shukaku anymore. Not that Gaara liked Shukaku it's just it was a comforting thought knowing that your not completely alone.

Now because of the temporary treaty with the infamous Akatsuki Gaara had to much free time. He had time to sit at home and think about how everything was his fault. If it wasn't for Gaara Naruto wouldn't have been distracted and looked at Gaara when Gaara called him. This distraction gave Itachi the small opening he needed to kill Naruto. Temari, Kankurou, and Matsuri wouldn't have died if Gaara had not run away from his village. Akatsuki wouldn't be in power if Gaara hadn't run away, and every ninja that has tried to defeat Akatsuki in this pointless war would still be alive if it wasn't for Gaara. Akatsuki already had control of 7 bijuu and Amegakure. Since they took over Sunagakure which includes it's military and economic wealth it become a world power not to mention Shukaku. After taking over Sunagakure they took over Otogakure. Now they where prepared to take on all other nations.

So a war waged Gaara was on the side of Konohagakure since that was where he escaped to. It's been two years since he moved to Konoha. He still wasn't familiar with it. He was hardly ever actual in the village most of the time he was on missions. Gaara was lucky if he spent a 3 days a month in Konoha. Gaara looked down at his wound it was finish bleeding. He took his thumb and wiped the blood off. Then Gaara took his thumb and made a big O against the right side white wall. Now his masterpiece written in his blood was complete. It said NARUTO in big bold red letters. It even had little swirls around it. The kind that Naruto used to have on his jacket when he was 12. The swirls weren't drawn in blood though like Naruto's name, the swirls where made in blue paint.

Gaara looked at the name on the wall of his bedroom as if mesmerized or as if staring at it would bring him back. He turned his back on it and walked out not just out of his room but out of his house. He went to go to the hero's stone the only place in the village he actually new how to find. Gaara didn't know how to find it because he visited it or anything like that it was just because his psychiatrist often told him to see it. Gaara never did though. He was close to because his psychiatrist kept to annoying him to but his psychiatrist died when some ninja's from Akatsuki attacked. It was just some of their many underlings but they where powerful enough to kill the psychiatrist and Hyuuga Neji the one who tried to protect the psychiatrist, who happened to be Neji's wife.

Gaara scanned the stone looking for named he recognized he found a few like some people from Anbu like Sai some Genin like Konohmaru, a couple Chunin like Chouji, and Neji. Then he saw the names Temari, Kankurou, and Matsuri. Gaara's eyes watered a little when he seen them. He hadn't expected them to be their since they where after all Suna shinobi's. Then Gaara found the name he was really looking for which was Naruto. He brushed his hand across it delicately like he was afraid to push to hard on the name for fear it might disappear

Gaara finally let the tears he had been holding up until this time fall and as they did it felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He cried some more and as if the weather understood how he was felling it rained. It poured actually which drowned out the sobs Gaara made. For the first time in a long while Gaara felt he wasn't alone it was as if the rain was his friend mourning his lost with him. Gaara screamed, it was a scream that let out the emotions he had pent up inside. Then he turned and walked away simultaneously as the rain stopped. Gaara felt better for that bit of comfort, that small time that his loneness had left him felt good. Gaara cracked a half smile then thought to himself if I ever get another psychiatrist remember to listen to her.


End file.
